


Hazard

by bigk4062



Series: Inspired By [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: Based on Richard Marx's Hazard... after everything that has happened, no one trusts Bakura. When push comes to shove, will his past define who he really is, or has he really turned over a new leaf? Warning Character death





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yea, I know. I shouldn't be starting something new when I have another two fics to be done. Luckily, this one is going to be a quickie, only 3 or 4 chapters, most of which is done. I really need to stop listening to music while I write, that's 90% of my issues right there. Anyway, this is loosely based on Richard Marx's 'Hazard' Which is a song about a man accused of a murder he maybe didn't commit. WARNING! There will be a character death!

_3 years ago…_

_"Are you sure this is going to work?"_

_Yugi asked Pegasus nervously, eyeing the pile of candles that were dumped hap-hazardly on the table. Pegasus smiled, the fake Eye he had made to fill his eye socket glittering mischievously._

_"Oh Yugi-boy have I ever steered you wrong before? I'm sure in no time flat you will be wrapped up in the arms of your beloved Pharaoh once again."_

_Yugi swallowed nervously, taking a second to glance over at Joey for reassurance. His best friend grinned, flashing his famous thumbs up grin. Yugi then looked over on his other side at Ryou, who smiled sadly. Pegasus had been having visions of Yami, not content in the after life wanting to come back and spend his lifetime with his soul mate. After months of ignoring, the Duel Monsters creator had finally contacted Yugi, suggesting a ritural he had found to bring his back._

_Yugi had jumped at the chance, but now that he was here he wondered if he was making a mistake. However, it was too late to turn back now, and all Yugi could do was wait and see what happened. Croquet began arranging the room, adjusting the chairs and lighting the candles. Pegasus waited silently, not wanting the other man's work to interfere with his big moment. Yugi waited with bated breath, holding both of his friends hands._

_When Pegasus had approached him, Yugi's first thought was to have the entire gang here, waiting to greet their friend back. That feeling quickly vanished when he realized that there was a good chance this wouldn't work, and instead of telling all his friends, he told Joey. The blond listened intently to all of his worries, then gently suggested that Yugi talk to Ryou, as someone who would truly understand Yugi's feelings. It was Ryou who convinced him to listen to Yami's wishes, and who offered to come with him to Pegasus's Island for help._

_Joey had come too, and the three boys had quietly planned a trip without alerting any of their friends. Now they were waiting as Pegasus muttered in another language, waving his hands over the table theatrically as was his way. Yugi clenched his friend's hand, a low noise beginning to ring in his ears, getting louder and louder until he was unable to stand it anymore, his vision turned white and he passed out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Abruptly Yugi woke up, blinking wearily to help focus his sight. The sun shining told him it was morning, although he wasn't sure how many days had past. He was in one of the rooms in the castle, probably the same one that he had stayed in during Duelist Kingdom. He went to sit up, only to feel the presence of another. Without even looking, he knew it was Yami, the bond between the two having been restored as soon as the other had crossed onto their plain. Yugi looked over, mesmerized for a moment at finally being able to really see his soul mate._

_He gently kissed Yami on the forehead before easing out of bed. Running his fingers through his hair he padded down the hallway towards the dining hall, where he heard several voices. Entering, he saw Pegasus, Joey and Croquet in the middle of an argument, Joey on the phone talking to someone. They all stopped once they realized who was in the room, and Joey hung up the phone without a word._

_"Hello Yugi-boy, did you sleep well?"_

_Pegasus asked, smiling as the shorter boy came to the table._

_"Yes, thank you. I can't believe it actually worked!"_

_Yugi smiled, settling down next to Joey, who quickly glanced at Pegasus. The phone went off again and Joey growled, leaving the room quickly. Pegasus watched him go, greatly bemused._

_"Who would have thought that Kaiba-Boy and Joseph could have made a relationship work? Will wonders never cease?"_

_Yugi laughed, digging into a pile of pancakes that Pegasus's cook had brought out to him._

_"So Yugi, about last night… there's something that you need to know."_

_Pegasus drawled out, watching as the smile faded from the younger duelists face._

_"He's going back isn't he?"_

_Yugi whispered, already feeling tears of disappointment on his cheeks._

_"No, no nothing like that. It's more… complicated."_

_"Well, I hope you having the welcome mat rolled out Pegasus, causes Kaiba and Mokuba are on their way."_

_Joey interrupted, frowning in annoyance as he sat back down next to Yugi. Pegasus shook his head at the news, looking over at Yugi who was frowning in confusion._

_"Yugi, the spell I used to bring back Yami also brought back Bakura. He is currently locked in one of the bedrooms with several guards surrounding him, but we need to decide what to do with him."_

_"First, I think you should treat him with a little respect."_

_Ryou stated, appearing from the hallway. Pegasus frowned, annoyed that he didn't sense the other boy in the area._

_"Ryou, I know he was a part of you, but he's done some pretty bad stuff. He killed most of Yami's friends, tried to destroy the world several times, not to mention all the times he put you in the hospital to help out with one of his schemes."_

_Joey said, arching an eyebrow at the white haired boy._

_"I know, but at the same time, he had an evil demon inside of him… which was brought on by the awful things that happened to him. Maybe he deserves a second chance, just like Yami."_

_Pegasus leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingertips together in thought._

_"What do you think we should do Yugi?"_

_He asked, and Yugi shrugged._

_"Normally I would leave this decision up to Yami, but I don't think we could trust him to have an unbiased opinion."_

_Yugi turned to Ryou, doubt shining in his eyes._

_"Do you think you could control him if he stays? Maybe he does deserve a second chance, but I won't be the one with that responsibility."_

_Ryou nodded, considering what Yugi had said for a moment._

_"Let me see him, then I can make an informed decision."_

_Pegasus nodded, gesturing to Croquet who stood to escort Ryou out of the room, leaving the other three there in silence. Croquet stopped in front of a door, nodding to the guards who were stationed there._

_"You have three minutes."_

_He told Ryou, adjusting his shades and standing stiffly at the door. Ryou nodded, opening it and walking in the dark room._

_"Bakura?"_

_He whispered, looking around as the door shut behind him._

_"Well, if it isn't my wonderful host, never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing you again."_

_Bakura hissed from the spot on the wall he was chained too, lying on the floor. Ryou knelt down to his former parasite, touching his face gently._

_"Oh Bakura, I've missed you."_

_He whispered, wrapping the older man in a hug. Bakura stiffened for a moment before relaxing, allowing a single tear to silently fall on the back of the man he had once abused._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, you guys blew up my phone with this one thank you :) This was one of my favorite songs growing up, my friends and I would sit at the lunch table and debate whodunit for weeks after we first saw it... anyway I hope you take the time to check it the song, it's an oldie but a goodie! Thanks to CodeBlooded, jesaja, and my guests who left kudos and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Anyway, r+r!

Bakura stretched out on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the stations. It was just past 6 o'clock, which meant Ryou should soon be home from his job at Yugi's Game Shop. His hikari had made quite a name for himself on the dueling circuits in the years since High School, and when he wasn't out competing in tournaments he kept himself busy helping out Yugi's grandfather.   
Bakura had managed to get himself a job, working security for a local bank. A few months ago he had foiled a huge plot, which had gained him national attention. Unfortunately, it had also gained him the attention of the local police department, mostly a Detective Rowan who began to dig into his past, convinced that Bakura had been in on the action himself, and had only turned on his friends when they tried to cut him out.   
Of course, it wasn't true, but still the cop persisted, getting to the point where he was following Ryou in his car to point out holes in Bakura's past.   
The yami frowned, shutting of the tv abruptly. The key was turning in the door, and there was Ryou, dumping the mail on the table before coming to find him. Bakura smiled brightly at him, scooting over for Ryou to sit next to him. Ryou thanked him, plopping down on the couch and groaning.   
"Long day?"  
Bakura asked, resisting the urge to start running his fingers through that soft while hair. Ryou had firmly told him that he was not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship, which Bakura had forced himself to accept so he wouldn't be kicked out.   
Instead, he placed his hands in his lap and listened as Ryou prattled on about a group of customers that had come into the shop right before closing, looking for a specific card for a birthday present. Ryou had managed to find it for them, which had caused them to stay past closing telling him how wonderful he was.   
When he was done, Bakura stood up and walked into the kitchen. He reappeared a moment later carrying a cooler and a giant red blanket.   
"I know you're tired, but I made us some sandwiches. I thought we'd go down to the river and relax for a bit."   
Ryou nodded, sighing.   
"That sounds like a plan to me Bakura, let me go change and grab my camera so I can take some pictures!"   
"You mean more to add to the sunset collection?"   
Bakura asked, waving a hand to indicate the wall next to him. Ryou playfully stuck his tongue out at the other before going into his room.  
"Hey, have you seen my camera Bakura?"   
He asked, sticking his head out the door.   
"Yea, it's on the counter."   
"Thanks."   
Ryou came back out, buttoning his shirt.   
"By the way, Malik called, he is going to be in town next week, I thought we could all go out for dinner or something."  
Bakura nodded, frowning to himself a little. Malik and Ryou had had a brief relationship before he had come back, and while both swore they were over it, Bakura still got nervous sometimes. He shook his head slightly to dispel his feelings, handing Ryou the camera before the two boys left the apartment, getting into Ryou's car and heading off to the river.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Detective Rowan glanced at the clock at the precinct, then back down at the pile of papers at his desk. He had gone through every local gang member he had a relationship with, hoping that someone would have some sort of story to tell about the man who had overnight became a hero.   
No one knew a thing about him, or had heard of him before he had gotten that job. None of the references that he had given the back panned out, and when questioned, the bank manager had admitted that he had given him the job passed on the recommendation of his top client Seto Kaiba.   
The hospital had no physical documentation of his birth records, only one on the computer which could have been hacked into and placed. No school records, no shot records, nothing.   
"It's like he just appeared out of thin air."   
He muttered, looking back through his paper. Normally, he would have left his investigation there, but something kept nagging at him to keep going at it, keep trying until something came up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bakura hummed to himself as he left the store, placing the bags into the car. Ryou had gone off for a couple of days with Yugi, and had offered to leave his vehicle behind so Bakura wasn't stuck at home. Malik was coming over for dinner the next night, and Bakura had decided to make some traditional Egyptian food for him. He went to bring back the cart, only to see Yami staring at him from the store window.   
Staring back, he frowned, waiting for the former Pharaoh to say something. Yami held up one finger, turning to speak to the clerk who was checking him out. Once he was done, he walked outside and approached his former enemy, eyeing him warily. Even though they had both been free for a few years now, they two rarely talked to each other without someone else being present.   
"What are you doing here Bakura?"   
"I was picking up some stuff. Malik is coming into town tomorrow, and he's going to stay with Ryou and I for a few days."   
Yami shifted a bit at that remark, which Bakura quickly called him out on.   
"Nothing, it's just… Malik is already in town, he's been staying with me and Yugi since Wednesday."   
Yami admitted, knowing that any lie he came up with Bakura would figure out anyway.   
"Oh, well, maybe he felt a little uncomfortable around me since Ryou wasn't in town, I don't blame him after everything… why don't you guys come over and we can all do something."   
Yami shifted again, frowning.   
"Actually… he's not at the house at the moment. Yugi came home last night, but Ryou and Malik decided to hang out for a bit longer."   
Bakura froze at that, looking over at Yami in shock. The former Pharaoh looked apprehensive, as if he wasn't enjoying relaying the news that Ryou and his former lover were alone together. Bakura backed up, looking around like a wild animal before running to the car and speeding out of the parking lot, leaving Yami standing there cursing at him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bakura made it to the river, staring at the water's edge. He thought about all the times he had taken Ryou there, trying to prove that he had in fact changed, that he wasn’t going to be the person that they all feared him to be.   
“Why bother, even after all this time, they still judge me.”   
He stared out at the water, lost in thought on what to do next. After a while, he became aware of a soft giggling noise somewhere to his right. He looked around, wondering where it had come from. His years of tomb robbing had sharpened his senses, and he swore that voice sounded familiar. Walking along the edge of the river, he remembered there was a small clearing ahead before the path abruptly fell off of the waterfall.   
Approaching there now, he saw a flash of white, and knew. Grounded to his spot, he watched with narrow eyes as Ryou and Malik kissed underneath the same blanket that Ryou and Bakura used for their picnics, the same cooler full of food next to them.   
Malik paused, his hands already under Ryou’s shirt when he looked up and locked eyes with Bakura, stiffening as soon as he saw him.   
“Malik, what’s wrong?”   
Ryou arched his neck back, seeing his yami standing there flabbergasted.   
“Bakura!”   
Ryou shouted, pushing Malik off him. The sound of his name snapped Bakura out of his trance and he backed up, looking around wild-eyed for a second before taking off, not answering his former friends as they cried out his name.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ryou stood in front of his apartment building crying silent tears, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket he had. He was afraid to go in, knowing how much he had hurt Bakura with his actions. Malik had insisted on coming with him, but Ryou refused, not wanting to drag another person into the fight that was sure to come. He stood there, trying to work up the courage to open the door when he heard his name.   
“Hello Ryou.”   
Detective Rowan said, walking down the sidewalk. Ryou eyed the man suspiciously, not knowing whether or not he should talk to him. The detective extended his hand, and Ryou, who had been raised with impeccable manners, had to shake it.   
“I’m sorry to bother you, but I was actually looking for a friend of yours. Malik Ishtar. I heard he was in town, and I have a couple of questions for him about some robberies that happened when he was here a few years ago.”   
Ryou’s eyes widened slightly, realizing that this detective must have heard about things that had happened during Battle City.   
“I’m sorry detective, but Malik isn’t here right now. He was supposed to be coming over tomorrow but I’m not sure that will happen now.”   
Ryou looked back at his apartment door, wincing a little. Detective Rowan followed his gaze, understanding clicking in his mind. The young man in front of him was obviously in trouble.   
“Ryou, do you need help? Is everything alright?”   
Ryou quickly nodded, backing up from the intense gaze of the older man.   
“I just remembered, I need to go get some milk. Bakura and I both hate it when we have dry cereal in the morning!”   
He turned on his heel and walked quickly away, both the detective and Bakura (who had opened a window when he saw who Ryou was talking to) watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone who has read this fic. Thanks to WavesOver for commenting and giving me Kudos, as well as letainajup for following and leaving Kudos. This chapter is short, but dramatic, enjoy and thanks for reading.  
Bakura paced around the kitchen, looking over at the clock. He didn’t know what to do, if he should go out and find Ryou and Malik, or stay home and see if Ryou would show up. The detective had left shortly after Ryou had taken off, eyeing their apartment building as if wary to leave Bakura up to his old devices.   
“This is ridiculous. I am the Thief King, not some sniveling little dog that waits home for his Master. Ryou and I are going to settle this now, like men!”   
Bakura muttered to himself, grabbing the keys to Ryou’s car and leaving the apartment.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Malik paced around Yugi’s house, not knowing what to do. Every noise was making him jump, and he kept looking around for Bakura to show up looking for him. Yugi and Yami were staying out of his way, neither one wanting to get involved in this fight. During his 254th time around the kitchen, his phone rang, and he picked it up when he saw it was Ryou.   
“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?.... what detective? Had questions about when? Yeah but we were both…. Did you talk to him? Are you going to?... what do you mean maybe? Ryou!”   
The harsh sounds of empty air greeted him, and he looked at his phone in annoyance.   
“This is stupid!”   
He shouted, almost throwing the phone in anger. Clenching his fists, he breathed in and out quickly, trying to come up with a plan. Knowing that he needed to talk to Ryou and convince him that he shouldn’t talk about the things that had happened, he grabbed the keys to his rental car and ran out of the house, calling up to Yugi and Yami that he would be home soon.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Detective Rowan sat in his car, going over his paperwork one more time. Every clue that he had tracked down, every lead that he had followed, had led to this moment, when he was so close to finally finding out the truth of what happened at Battle City, which had plagued his department for years.   
All the calls of people falling unconscious, getting injured playing a simple card game, going crazy for years had torment the police department ever since they had happened. Several officers, including Detective Rowan’s first partner, had lost their jobs over the public outcry over all of the problems the tournament had caused, and for years they had followed years to no avail, not able to crack any of the main players to answer questions.   
Tonight, though, it had been different. Ryou was about to crack, about to answer his questions but he was afraid. He was connected to the two biggest suspects, and he was fearful that talking would cause their wrath.   
“I’ve got to convince him to do this for me. But how?”   
The detective opened his wallet, pulling out a picture of his former partner. Detective Hazue had been a good man, great at what he did. Getting fired had destroyed him, and several months later they had to fish his body out of the river where he had drowned.   
“I can’t let them get away with this any longer.”   
Detective Rowan snapped his wallet shut, turned the keys in his engine, and pulled away from the curb. He was determined to find Ryou and this time he wouldn’t let him go until he told the detective everything he knew.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ryou walked quickly down the street, a bag in his hand. He had ran to the gas station and picked up some milk and a few other things, and was going to attempt again to go home and talk to Bakura. The bag was in case that Detective was waiting outside for him again. The night air was getting cold, and he had stopped to wrap himself up in the red blanket that just hours ago he had been picnicking with Malik on.   
“What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn’t I just tell Bakura what was going on? What the hell is wrong with me?”   
His phone began to ring again, and he ignored it, knowing it was just Malik. The other man was panicking, both over Bakura being angry at him and the fact that the detective was asking questions that could lead to very bad things for all of them.   
Turning the last corner before he hit his block, Ryou became aware that someone was pulling over next to him. He glanced over, slowing down when he recognized who it was.   
“Hey Ryou, get in let’s talk.”   
Ryou stood glued to his spot for a moment before reluctantly nodded and getting into the car, placing the bag next to his feet and wrapping himself even tighter in the blanket as they pulled away.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Joey tapped on his phone, hitting Yugi’s number to call him. Yugi had called him in a panic over three hours ago, trying to tell him between tears what had happened. After a few minutes Yami had grabbed the phone, telling the blond about his conversation with Bakura and the one they had overheard between Malik and Ryou in their kitchen.   
Joey had tried his best to calm down his friends, looking over at Kaiba in a panic once he got off the phone. Kaiba had attempted to track Ryou’s phone, only to find it at a local bar. Ryou refused to answer, not picking it up a few times before finally turning it off and letting his calls go straight to voicemail.   
Kaiba had then sent out a member of his security team, only to have them come back with Ryou’s phone and no Ryou. Joey had wanted to call the police, but Kaiba refused, knowing they wouldn’t do anything for someone who had only been missing a few hours. Instead, he sent out another security member to re-question everyone at the bar, and another to watch Ryou’s house in case he came back home.   
Joey hung up the phone once Yami agreed to call him if Malik and Ryou showed up at his house and frowned at his boyfriend.   
“I’m scared Kaiba, what if something happened. All those stories about what Bakura has done to people in his past that have hurt him, and all the things that he did to us… what if he does it again? What if he hurts Ryou and Malik?”   
Kaiba didn’t know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around the blond and dragged him down on the couch, attempting to comfort Joey as best as he could as the blond cried himself silently to sleep.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Early morning in Domino was peaceful, and one of the best times for Richard to take his dog Max out for a walk. The golden retriever loved anything that involved water, and Richard often took him down to walk along the river.   
Retirement tended to bore him, and he enjoyed the occasional run ins he had with various people along the water, most waking up as he approached in various stages of undress after partying all night. He enjoyed re-telling the stories to his friends on Friday nights when he took his wife out, and if this trail was any indication, he was going to have another one to tell this week. Several wrappers were on the ground, as well as a broken bag with a half empty carton of milk. Richard looked around, frowning. Max had taken off, obviously not interested in what was lying on the ground in front of them.   
“Dang kids.”   
He muttered, picking up the trash and throwing it into the bag he carried. Off in the distance, Max barked, and Richard shook his head.   
“Maybe I’ll get a story out of this after all.”   
He watched as Max bounded towards him, soaking wet.   
“I knew I should have kept you on the leash, you’d better hope I have a towel in the car or you’ll be walking home.”   
Richard chided his dog softly, surprised as Max grabbed his shirt with his teeth and began to pull him towards the water.   
“All right, all right, I’m coming! What did you find boy, buried treasure?”   
Max ran ahead, plowing back into the water before going under. Richard watched, fascinated as Max began to pull up a red blanket.   
“Well, thanks Max, but I don’t think a wet blanket is going to help dry you off. Now get out of there before you get sick-“   
Richard stopped talking, backing up a few steps before falling over in horror. Max’s pulling had unwrapped the blanket’s secret, a young man with snow white hair who had been wrapped up in. Richard closed his eyes and screamed like he had never done before, turning and running out of the woods with his dog Max close on his heels.   
A/N Yes I named the guy and his dog after Richard Marx, I just changed the name to Max because I though Marx was a little much for a dog’s name…. anyway, time for the big mystery- whodunit?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, this got a lot deeper than I thought it would.  Just an FYI this chapter is a little dark, with mentioning of a suicide attempt and death.  Please be advised  
Bakura groaned as a sharp knocking noise entered his senses. Last night when he went out to look for Ryou, he had ended up in a bar. He vaguely remembered the first few drinks, then the last few when the bartender had thrown him out after punching someone in the nose.  
He had stumbled out after only being there a short time, wandering down the street screaming Ryou's name. He didn't remember coming back home, nor did he remember falling asleep face down on the living room carpet. The knocking sound wasn't going away, and he managed to drag himself up off the floor, crawling to the door. Using the knob to pull himself up, he opened it, only to find himself face to face with several members of the Domino City Police Department.  
"And what can I do for you find gentlemen today?"  
Bakura asked, gripping the door frame as a wave of dizziness overcame him.  
"Could you step out into the hallway please sure."  
The first detective said, stepping aside to give Bakura room.  His brain still fuzzy, Bakura followed the policeman’s instructions only to be immediately handcuffed and placed into a car with all of his neighbors watching.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 Detective Rowan stood on the door step of The Game Shop, over whelmed with guilt.  Having gone home quickly to change his torn clothes, he was about to notify someone over the death of their friend.  He tapped quickly on the door, stepping back and waiting silently.  A curtain moved before the door opened and an older gentleman stood in the door way.   
“May I help you?”   
He inquired, looking around anxiously.  
 “Sorry to bother you sir, but is Yugi Moto in?”   
“Yes he is, may I ask who you are sir?”   
Detective Rowan quickly pulled out his credentials, showing them to the older man who nodded.   
“Detective Rowan sir, it is important that I speak to Mr. Moto as soon as possible.”   
“Of course, please come in, would you like some tea?”   
“Thank you but no.”   
Detective Rowan stepped inside the building, looking around at the various items for sale.   
“My name is Solomon Moto, Yugi is my grandson.  Please, come inside our home while I get him for you.”   
Solomon opened up another door, motioning for the detective to sit in the living room while he walked upstairs.   Detective Rowan looked around the room, noticing several pictures with Ryou and Bakura in them.  His palms started sweating and he rubbed them on his pants.  Solomon appeared again with two younger boys in tow.  One of them immediately offered his hand, the other hung out in the background, observing quietly.   
“Mr. Moto, I apologize for interrupting your morning, but I have you listed as next of kin for a Ryou Bakura is that right?”   
Yugi’s eyes widened and he took a step back, looking nervously at the other person in the room.  Their eyes locked for a moment, and the other one stepped forward, offering his hand to the detective.   
“My name is Yami, we are both friends with Ryou.  Has something happened to him?”  
 Detective Rowan shook his hand, before gently looking over at Yugi.   
“A gentleman was jogging by the river this morning, and he discovered a body which we believe to be Mr. Bakura’s in the water.”   
Yugi gasped, paling immediately before taking a step back and running out of the room.  Solomon took off after him while Yami stood, grimed face.  
 “Are you sure it was him?  He has a roommate that looks very much like him…”   
“Yes, Bakura.  He has been arrested for questioning in connection to this crime.  We need someone to come down to identify the body.”  
 Yami blinked, nodding silently.   
“I will go, Yugi will not be able to handle this.”   
Detective Rowan nodded, looking at his watch.   
“Would you mind coming now?  I find its best not to delay these things.”   
Yami nodded again, disappearing for a moment and returning with a coat in his hands.   
“Yugi and Grandpa will meet us at the station, he’s on the phone right now.”   
Detective Rowan nodded, escorting the young man out of his home and into his police car.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Are you ready?”   
Detective Rowan asked Yami and he nodded, watching as a light turned on in the next room.  Yami approached the window, looking briefly at his friends long white hair before nodding silently.   
“Do you know what happened?”   
He asked, watching as the medical examiner covered back up his friend and turned off the light.  He placed a hand on the window, willing himself to stay calm.  
 “I should have found him last night, I should have made sure he was alright.”   
Yami whispered, shaking silently.   
“Yami, will you come into the interview room with me?  I’d like to ask you a few quick questions if you don’t mind.”  
 Yami nodded, following the older gentleman down the hall.  He stopped by one door, looking at it for a moment.  Before the detective could stop him, he burst through it, tackling Bakura to the ground.  
 “How could you!  He was my friend!  We never should have let you come back!”  
 Bakura was too numb and hung over to respond, laying there while Yami hit him over and over.  Detective Rowan stood back a minute, allowing the assault to continue before he finally strong armed Yami off of Bakura.   
He pushed Yami out of the room, looking back at Bakura for a second before firmly shutting the door.  He then ushered Yami into another room, settling down with a folder and a pad of paper filled with questions.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bakura sat in the waiting area, handcuffed to a bench.  He had been waiting for what seemed like hours, his nose still covered in his dried blood from where Yami had punched him.  He kept his eyes down not wanting anyone to see him like this.   
 “Bakura?  What happened to you?”   
Bakura winced, recognizing the voice of Yugi anywhere.  He looked up at the runt, who looked like he had been run over by a truck.  Bakura grunted, looking away.   
“Did Yami do that to you?”   
Yugi whispered, reaching out to touch Bakura by the cheek.  Bakura jerked away, not knowing what to say.  Yugi sighed, tears filling his eyes when he realized why Bakura was here.   
“Did you do it?  Did you kill him?  They told Yami they found him wrapped up in the blanket we used to picnic on… How could you?”   
Bakura kept looking away, not wanting to be seen as week.  Another officer came up, arm clamped firmly on Yami’s shoulder.  
 “You all are free to leave, Bakura has chosen to not press charges against this man for hitting him.”   
Yami glared at Bakura, obviously ready to hit him again.  Yugi held him back, begging Yami not to start again.  Bakura met the former Pharaoh’s glare, not knowing what to say.   
“Alright Yugi, we need to go see if we can find Malik and make sure he’s not dead too.”   
With that Yami waltzed out of the office, Yugi close on his heels.  Bakura watched them go, realizing that even if he got off on charges none of his friends would ever care about him again.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“You’re free to go Bakura, just stay in town in case we have any more questions.”   
Detective Rowan told him abruptly, reaching down to uncuff him.  Bakura looked around, blinking to bring his vision back into focus.  It was dark out, and he realized he had no clue what time it was.   
“How long have I been here?”   
He asked, looking up at the detective who had made his life a living hell for so long.   
“It’s after 9.  Go home.”   
Detective Rowan told him stiffly, turning and walking away.  Bakura rubbed his wrists, watching the older man disappear down the hallway before leaving himself.  Detective Rowan walked into the morgue, looking at the body still lying on the table.   
“Oh Ryou, if only you would have helped me on my case, this wouldn’t have happened to you.”   
He said softly, touching the young man’s hand gently.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Yugi sat in his room quietly, staring out the window.  He had made a bunch of phone calls to his friends, who were all getting ready to gather at his house for a vigil.   
“Oh Ryou, I’m so sorry, if I hadn’t brought Yami back none of this wouldn’t have happened.”  
 He whispered, crying over a picture of his friend from their teen years.  The tears soon turned into sobs, and Yugi couldn’t stop, gasping for the air his lungs needed.  Yami grabbed him, pulling the young man close and calming him until the air flowed freely again.   
“Oh Yami, this is all my fault.  I should have ignored Ryou when he asked for Bakura to stay, I should have made Pegasus find a way to send him back, I should have….”   
“Oh, Yugi, this is not your fault.  Ryou made his choices, and unfortunately they were his undoing.  Besides, I’m not entirely certain that it was Bakura after all.”   
“What do you mean?”   
Yugi asked, pulling away from his Yami and wiping his eyes.  Yami looked out the window at the darkness, sighing.   
“Well, I got a phone call from another detective at the police department.  He had questions about Malik, wanted to know some more things about him.  Apparently Detective Rowan has been looking into him too because of some events that had happened during Battle City.  He said that Detective Rowan had approached Ryou last night about testifying and wanted to know if I had heard anything about it.  Remember how upset Malik was last night?  Maybe that’s the reason we haven’t been able to find him all day.”   
Yugi stared at Yami, wide-eyed.  
 “You don’t think we are wrong about Bakura do you?”   
“I don’t know Yugi, but that detective that questioned me was definitely looking for someone to pin this on quickly.”   
Yami said, stroking Yugi’s hair.   
“We should go see Bakura tomorrow, maybe he will remember something.  Do they allow visitors in jail?”  
 “Well, I’m sure if it’s a problem Kaiba can help out with it.”  Yami answered drily, attempting to make Yugi smile again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 Bakura stood at the edge off the water, looking off into the distance.  He had left a note on the Moto’s door proclaiming his innocence and then he had come here, to the place they had found Ryou.  Without his lighter half, there was no point in staying in this world, and it was time for him to return to the land of the dead.   The pills he had taken were already taking affect, and he could slowly feel himself drifting away, sinking into the ground as he heard voices behind him screaming his name. 

_I think about my life gone by_   
_And how it's done me wrong_   
_There's no escape for me this time_   
_All of my rescues are gone, long gone_   
_I swear I left her by the river_   
_I swear I left her safe and sound_   
_I need to make it to the river_   
_And leave this old Nebraska town_

  
A/N:  That’s all for now.  I tried to leave this opened ended as possible like the video, where you weren’t sure who killed her.  This last bit is Bakura’s innocence letter, the last part of the song.  I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any comments below…. Who do you think did it.


End file.
